


moving in

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Moving In Together, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, minho is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: Jisung finds a new bigger apartment so he wants to ask Minho the question to bring their relationship to the next level.(or, moving in together cuz the title spoiled it)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: next to the traffic lights [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Kudos: 25





	moving in

**Author's Note:**

> translated and I didn't remember what I wrote so some of the tags might be just for the fun of teasing you!

One of the apartments in Jisung's building had been for rent for quite some time now, it was a student apartment with two rooms, a kitchen, and a living room and bathroom, which made the boy sometimes walk past the apartment and even ask the building owner if he could come in to see it. It wasn't too big but also not too small like his own.

A beautiful apartment that can fill two people, or if roommates even three, if two sharing a room. Usually, young couples lived in such an apartment, and since they were in university and were about to start real life, it was also suitable for starting a family.

But again it depends on your situation.

Jisung hasn't yet to told Minho about his plans because he wanted to wait at least until the end of the winter semester and before the last of his fourth year. Minho's plan was to continue studying for another two years for teaching, which also worked with Jisung's years of learning, which he completed in four years.

The younger one really wanted to take things one step further but didn't want to stress anyone so he even kept it from his best friends.   
He was still sitting on it.

The day he decided to tell Felix and ask him what he thought of the idea, Jisung met the Aussie at the cafe where he works so that during Felix's break he sat down with him.

"So what do you think?"  
"Wow, that's a big step."  
"Do you think it's too big?"  
"I mean, you're more than a year together, it makes a lot of sense."  
"But don't you think it's too early?"  
"Now you just saying excuses for why you shouldn't to it, was your idea from the beginning."  
"I'm trying to get another perspective on the situation."  
"So don't you think it's supposed to be Minho's point of view. because I don't think it's working. Ask him, see what he thinks."  
"I'm afraid to do it, that's why I'm waiting."  
"And by the time you decide the apartment will already be taken from you."  
"it won't. I asked the building owner to give me two months to decide."  
"clever. So now stop asking yourself what you suppose to ask your boyfriend."  
"But what do you think?"  
"I'm really excited for you."  
"Thanks, Lixie."  
"Always. And now if you excuse me, my break is over, now go tell him."  
"I want to ask Seungmin first."  
"And he will tell you the exact thing as I did, so good luck with that," Lix stood behind the counter and waved at Jisung as he left the cafe.

**

The boy walked down the street and sighed finding himself standing in front of the Hyunjin waiting for a bus like him.  
"The Hyunjin," he called and then stood by the taller, his hair got longer and was collected by a black hairband.

"Hey, Jisung."  
"where are you coming from?"  
"Seungmin."  
"Obviously," the younger murmured then raised his head, "can I ask you something?"  
"sure, what is it?" Yongjin asked, the bus had just arrived at the station so they both got on.  
"You've been dating someone for quite some time, and are thinking of taking a bigger step, like moving in together, do you think you will agree?"

"if I really like them and respect them so no matter what happens I would like to be there next to him. So yes, even if this step also has a certain risk to it, I'll take it. Why?"

Jisung didn't answer, just thought about the answer the boy gave him, he wondered until he heard Hyunjin, "Ahhhhh, you want to move in with Minho? He offered?"  
"No, he didn't, I want to ask," Jisung replied, smiling shyly.  
"I think you should ask him."  
"you really think so?"  
"Yes, Minho sometimes doesn't show his feelings properly so you have to bring up the subject and see what comes with it, and even if he'll say that you should wait a bit and at least know what he thinks. It's better to be disappointed than to be stressed for so long."

"Wow Hyunjin, I didn't think you could be such a good adviser," Jisung laughed.  
"Well, I learned a lot from Chan and Minho, they are really good at it."  
"So thanks for the advice."  
"You're welcome."

The younger spent the rest of the trip smiling, he thought of the wise words of the boy sitting next to him, it is better to take that risk, at least he will take it off from his chest.

**

The two got off the bus and crossed the road together, not many words were exchanged between them even when they went to the same building together. "Wait a minute, are you going now?" Hyunjin asked as they entered the building.

"Not, Changbin Hyung is supposed to show me something and Minho is at the studio today so I won't see him until tonight."  
"I see."

The two entered the apartment while Changbin was sitting in the kitchen with his computer in front of him and headphones on his ears, Hyunjin walked towards him and waved in front of his face before opening the fridge to take out a bottle of soda.

Changbin raised his head from his work when he saw Jisung he told him to come and sit next to him, then took off his headphones and handed them to the younger before saying, "I want you to listen to this and tell me what you think."

"that's it Hyung? I thought I was really helping you with that."  
"First of all I want to hear a review, and if it's good enough I'll let you help me."  
"So you will judge my criticism?"  
"No, it's more about deciding if what you say will cause me to change something."  
"It's the same thing, but okay," Jisung put on the headphones and Changbin pressed 'Play'.

Jisung held the headphones as the music played and background sounds were heard, then a quick rap segment was heard before deep singing, the song ending after about two minutes. The younger took off his headphones and looked at his Hyung next to him.

"what do you think?"  
"Background sounds disappearing slowly at the end not sounding the best, and the rap is a little too fast for the melody itself, so if you change the times of the music a bit at the end so the last sentence won't repeat itself, just end it immediately," he said and looked at Changbin smiling.

"Okay, so let's move to my room," Changbin got down from his chair and took the computer while Jisung was still holding the Bluetooth headphones, "are you coming?"

Jisung's smile grew and he followed him, he had been expecting to work with him for quite some time, and especially when it's one of Changbin's last projects, they gave him a chance to express his qualifications.

The two worked for the next few hours with Jisung with the headphones on the chair with Changbin's computer on his lap and Changbin did as he said according to the brief explanations he gave. After they finished editing the song they let Hyunjin listen as well, after they found him sleeping on the couch and needed five minutes of their time just to wake him up. At least he later said it was worth waking up to.

**

Jisung was lying on Minho's bed with his hands to the sides after he stole a sweatshirt from his closet. The boy thought to himself how he would ask the older the question that had haunted him for several weeks. He hugged his knees so that he curled up into himself, he smelled Minho's Febreze through the sweatshirt and smiled at the warmth he felt when he wore one of his boyfriend's favorite hoodies.

Only he didn't notice before he fell asleep.

The door to the room opened after a few minutes when Chan looked inside to see the boy sleeping there, he closed it slowly and quietly before turning back to the living room, "he fell asleep," he said.  
"Wow and I thought I slept a lot," Hyunjin laughed.

"He must have a lot of thoughts if he sleeping at a time like this," Chan said, looking at the time on his phone, it was only five in the afternoon.

After a few minutes, the door opened and the three of them looked at the black-haired boy who entered sweating all over and tired.

"Is there a reason you all are staring at me?" He asked and then grinned, "or is it because I look so good after a workout."  
"Save your words, and be quiet," said Changbin before returning to his computer.

"Wow what a nice welcome," he said, taking the bag off his shoulder and walking towards the shower. Doesn't understand why the house is so quiet at this time especially with Hyunjin there.

The boy decided to listen to the others, he took a turn to enter his room to pick up some clean and comfortable clothes before turning back, but only when he opened the closet he heard the sound of movement on his bed and turned around.

Jisung's body changed position on his bed where he laid in the middle of, taking Minho's pillow and hugging it as the hoodie hat fell back a little revealing his hair that was back to brown and reminding him even more of a little squirrel.

So, not to disturb the cute squirrel on his bed, he quickly snatched his clothes and left the room closing the door behind him, how much he wanted to join the nap the other had taken but not with how he would have looked and smelt.

"You would have said that Jisung's in my room."  
"We wanted to see how you would react," Hyunjin said and giggled at him, Minho's expression changed completely after he saw the younger. "And here it is, I knew you soften after you see him."

Minho shook his head and went into the bathroom after a few minutes with clean clothes and a towel around his neck he walked out of there. "When did he arrive?" he asked Chan, who shrugged.

"I wanted to show him something so he could help me with it. He wanted to wait for you so decided to go to your room. Apparently, he was very tired."

"he's probably stressed from the end of semester exams that he barely slept last week," Minho said worriedly, to see him finally sleep warmed his heart.

"He's a little more stressed now, a lot for thoughts going through his head," Hyunjin said.  
"Did he tell you anything?"  
"Not something I can share, but he did ask for advice."  
"I hope it's not a bad thing."  
"It's not, believe me."

Minho nodded, he would like to know what was going through the younger mind, "I'll go join him a little, it won't hurt me to take a nap as well."  
"I'll come to wake you up for dinner," Chan said.  
"if you succeed," Minho murmured and left the room.

After opening the door, he got on the bed next to Jisung and hugged his waist coming behind his back, Jisung automatically turned around and hugged him back, sort of putting a smile on his face. He was too cute in his hoodie, sleeping comfortably.

**

Jisung woke up with his head very close to Minh's which startled him a bit at first, the older was still asleep as he tried to get out of the grip on his back, which caused Minho to tighten his grip making the younger fall on his chest.

"Minho," whispered Jisung, "wake up."  
"Umm."

"Minho-ya, Minmin-ah," he used his nicknames.  
"What's up Sungi?"  
"hungry."  
"Chan will come and call us when it's ready, now sleep."  
"But I'm not tired anymore."  
"So take a nap."

"Minmin?"  
"Yes, Sungi?"  
Jisung's head was empty.

"Sungi? Did you want to tell me something?"  
"Yes, but I do not know how to ask it," he confessed.  
"So say the name of the subject, maybe you can explain from there."

"Apartment," Jisung said.  
"What about an apartment?"  
"Um, there's an apartment in my building for rent, and it's bigger than where I stay, meaning it fits more than one person."  
"Okay, do you want to move to a bigger place?"

"Yes, but-" How do you continue from here? Just say it.  
"but?"  
"with you."  
Minho opened his eyes wide and looked at Jisung and smiled, "Do you want to move to a bigger place with me?"

Jisung nodded, "I know it's early and we have school and work and I don't want to put you under stress or think about it too much, I just had to get it out of my chest because it sat there for some time now, and Hyunjin offered to just talk about it then- "  
"Sungi, breathe." Jisung took a deep breath before looking into the older's eyes.

"Do you think it's too big of a step?"  
"I don't know, I haven't had the time to even think about such things lately except for you," Jisung blushed.

"So you didn't really think about taking a step?"  
"So much is happening right now with our studies, and we're in a good place right now so I didn't want to get you into something so stressful. But I'm glad you brought it up.

"really?"  
"Yeah, we haven't talked about such serious things lately and it's a step to take."  
"I'm glad you're not stressed. I thought you would say no, but even if you did say I still feel good about being on the same line as you right now."

"I didn't say no, because maybe it's not a bad idea? When you think about it, I would love to see you every day and not once a week, and Hyunjin would be able to move into my room since he was tired of long buses. We can go together in the morning and see each other in the evening.

"Even though it's a risk?"  
"Even so, it's the best way for our relationship to learning more about each other, don't you think?"

Jisung nodded. It was one of those things that came to mind not thinking about this transition.  
"So I'll show you the place tomorrow morning?"  
"I would love to."  
"Minho Jisung-ah, dinner," Chan shouted from the kitchen just before Jisung had time to kiss Minho, he sighed and got out of bed, as usual, the older hands pulled him for a short kiss before they went out to eat.

**

The empty apartment was more comfortable than Jisung thought, the two entered it the morning before after the building owner stood behind them and gave them time to look around, they entered the rooms and opened the window, it was facing the university so they could see the campus, unlike Jisung last apartment that was in front of the building from the other side.

There was no moisture problems since there were windows facing both sides and not in one direction, the sink was in order, and the stove was properly so there were no leaks in the place. The bedroom was clean - after tidying up the apartment every day to keep it in good condition so that no mold or anything, or even dust - would rise - the bathrooms were the right size.

Only it was too empty.

The two really started to think that they could make the apartment a more cozy place with its space and the two rooms that could provide a place for a friend who needs them. Minho looked at Jisung who kept looking out the window that needed new curtains he could provide from his apartment now - his mother had chosen most of the things to arrange the boy's small apartment - and a dining table as well.

To the bedroom, they will move Minho's bed from his apartment with Chan and Changbin since Jisang's bed was attached to the wall of the apartment and came with it. They will succeed!

"When are you planning to move in?" Asked the building owner.  
"It's going to take a month or so since the holidays are coming up," Jisung said, "which means around January."  
"I see, talk to me when you plan the process."  
"Thank you, sir," the two bowed at the owner of the building gratefully, he went out leaving them alone to continue looking and talking before they left.

"What do you think?" Jisung asked.  
"I think this place is beautiful and we shouldn't rush too much, it will wait for us."  
"I think it's a risk but it's also a new adventure."  
"So Sungi?"  
"Umm?"  
"Will you move in with me?"  
"Didn't I already asked you that?"  
"then I'll ask again."  
"Yes," Jisung smiled and they hugged before leaving their soon to be apartment.


End file.
